Just Like Back Then- REWRITE
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Just a rewrite of my old story Just Like Back Then/ Teddy may not have been born with Lycanthropy, but who says complications wouldn't surface for him? Rated T because idk. Possible mentions of Teddy/Victoire, mentions of Ginny/Harry, Tonks/Remus(obviously), Ron/Hermione R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**So, This is the start of the rewrite for Just Like Back Then. I don't know why I used that name, but whatever.**_

Loud ringing startled Teddy awake. He rolled over, smashing a hand onto the alarm clock to shut it off. He buried his face in his pillow, groaning. It wasn't that he hated waking up, or returning to Hogwarts- he hated waking up to the very annoying shriek of alarm clocks. Especially when he woke up with a terrible headache, which seemed to be a nearly daily occurence lately. He could hear voices from the kitchen down the hallway, and he knew any minute that Ginny or Harry would be coming to make sure he was actually awake.

He had been living with them for almost four years now, since the end of his second year, after his grandma had fallen ill and died shortly after summer began. For the rest of that summer, he had to share a room with a six year old James. Ginny had apologised, saying James wasn't getting along with his four year old brother and if they shared, she wasn't sure how long it would take before the house was destroyed. Teddy didn't mind, he felt that the Weasley and Potter kids were his younger siblings, despite being so much older than the majority of them, and wasn't against sharing a bedroom at all. He was only close in age to Bill and Fleur's three children- Victoire was only two years younger than Teddy, Dominique was four and Louis five years. The other kids were all Louis' age or younger. When he came to the Potters house for Christmas of his third year, he had found that Harry and Ginny had taken the time to set up a room just for Teddy. Harry had cleared out his office, which was across the hall from the sitting room, and moved his furniture into his own bedroom. He rarely used the desk, preferring to finish his work at the Auror office rather than bring it home with him. Harry barely missed having a personal office at home, he was all too happy to have Teddy come live with them.

Now it was four years later, and Teddy scanned his room slowly. His Hogwarts trunk sat in the corner, his school belongings thrown in carelessly- he'd have to organise it before they left. His owl, Rom, wasn't anywhere to be seen but Teddy was sure if he had returned from his night hunting, he'd be somewhere else in the house. He buried his head in his pillow again, as if he could suffocate the headache away.

Teddy heard the tell-tale sounds of someone walking down the hall towards his room. He listened closely as the footsteps drew louder- they weren't soft enough to be Ginny's, he decided. Sure enough, a moment later, he heard a knock and his godfather's voice.

"Teddy, are you up? We have to leave soon and you haven't had breakfast."

Teddy figured he had two choices- tell Harry that he wasn't going to eat breakfast and have Ginny come breathing down his neck, or simply ignore Harry's summons and have Ginny come breathing down his neck. Either way, he knew Ginny would be the next one to his door.

The door opened slightly. "Teddy, you've done this trick before." Harry said lightly. "It's either me or Ginny, and I know Ginny's methods of waking someone up are less gentle than mine."

"I'm up." Teddy mumbled into his pillow.

"That's what Ron used to say, and then he'd fall back asleep." Harry answered, walking into the room to eye Teddy.

"Mm."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, shutting the door behind him and sitting on the edge of Teddy's bed.

Teddy gave a half hearted attempt at a shrug.

"Teddy, if you're ill, tell me now." Harry said, sternly. "You've been acting a little off for the past week."

"Just a headache." Teddy mumbled his reply.

"But how many have you had since full moon?" Harry asked. "Have you had them every day again, like July's?"

Teddy mumbled something else, but Harry couldn't hear. "Teddy, it's been lasting longer and longer each time. It wasn't like this with your father, it never-"

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't even be having this problem at all, should I?" Teddy demanded, sitting up to face Harry. "You all told me it'd be fine, that if I wasn't like Dad from the start, I would be fine-"

"That's what we all believed, Teddy." Harry said gently. "You were nearly five when you began to get sick, we all thought if you hadn't shown the signs before, you wouldn't show them at all. And the Healers were sure it wouldn't get worse-"

"Well, they were wrong, weren't they?"

"Teddy," Harry started quietly. "Maybe you shouldn't go back to Hogwarts this year. I've been watching you all summer, Teddy, I know it's getting worse. You nearly gave Ginny a heart attack in July, she was terrified because neither of us could help you. I've written to Minerva, she knows that if I have my way, you won't be arriving on the train tonight."

"Miss my seventh year?" Teddy asked, shocked. "Harry, James is starting this year, I have to be there-"

"Teddy, we're concerned for you. Ginny knows this has to be a decision made between you and I. And Teddy, you and I both know what that decision should be."

"But to stay home from Hogwarts?"

"I've spoken to Minerva, she agrees with me. Your health is more important- and if, by next year, you're..." Harry paused, searching for the right word. "Better? Then you can go back and complete your education. It's one year, Teddy, Hermione finished her education a year late."

"Yeah, because of the _war_."

"Teddy, I think it's best. And you know I'd never want to keep any of you from Hogwarts, I want Hogwarts to mean as much to all of you as it did to me." Harry explained. "And remember, before your first year? When you didn't even want to go?"

"Because Mum and Dad died there." Teddy said quietly. "But that was different."

"Was it?" Harry asked. "You asked me to convince Andy not to send you. You said you didn't want to be where they died. Teddy, you know they died _for_ you. They wanted you have a better life, and I've tried giving you just that. Your health is become worse, you can't deny it any longer. I haven't seen you morph since last Christmas, Teddy. We're very worried, and we don't want get a letter in a few weeks saying you've gotten even worse."

Teddy looked at Harry, his light green meeting Harry's bright green. Part of him wanted to deny what Harry was saying, that he could go to Hogwarts and be fine- but Harry had known Teddy's father for years, and he knew when Remus was ill- after all, Teddy looked so much like Remus that Harry could pick up the signs easily.

"You promise I can do my seventh year next year?" Teddy asked.

"I promise."

 _ **So, PotterWiki says Remus had light green eyes- but they were blue in the movies(kind of like Harry, haha) so I kind of want Teddy to look exactly like Remus(minus scars and premature aging) and only have the ability to have the resemblance to his mother if he chooses. So I kind of see Teddy looking like Young!Remus from OoTP flashbacks. Just short hair, because it's not the 70s anymore.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Obviously, I'm going in a different direction than what the first version was. So, because I said that James was two years older than Albus and it's James' first year, we're saying it's roughly 2015(iPhones and wifi for everyone?). idk, maybe my math is off.**_

 _ **Also, when I said Teddy looked like Remus I realised this is a bad choice of description because everyone can see characters different ways. I'm imagining David Thewlis' portrayal of Remus- and can imagine Teddy looking like the guy who played young!Remus in OoTP(**_ ** _James Utechin). Then again, Luke Newberry was the perfect casting choice for the epilogue that they cut him out of. idk, you guys choose I guess._**

Teddy opted to stay home while the Potters took James to the station. Both Lily and Albus had gone as well, giving Teddy some time to himself. Teddy didn't always enjoy being alone in the house, and Harry seemed to notice, as he always made a point of 'happening' to be home when Ginny took the kids somewhere and Teddy chose to stay home. Harry had seemed indecisive even this morning, but it was James' first year at Hogwarts and Teddy was glad Harry ultimately chose to be there for his son.

Teddy appreciated Harry in the way Harry appreciated Teddy- they both lost their parents to a war, and were left with no memories of even knowing their parents(with the exception of Harry's blurred memories of the night his parents died). The major difference was that Harry worked hard at making sure Teddy didn't grow up as Harry had. He wanted Teddy to be loved, to know everything about his parents and their sacrifices.

Teddy lay across his bed, wearing one of his Dad's sweaters. The sweaters, along with boxes of pictures and a few things from around Andromeda's house were all that Teddy took from the house when he moved in with Harry. Everything else was left at the house, which would have become Teddy's when he graduated Hogwarts. Teddy knew that even if he was well, Harry wouldn't let him move until he was done his education and had a career going. That was always what Teddy believed, anyway. Now he felt as if Harry wanted him around only so he didn't have to deal with his health issues alone. Harry had definitely become more overbearing since the summer before, when the July full moon had been his worst yet.

 _ **Harry had to work that evening, but Ginny insisted she would be fine- Harry would be home at midnight and Teddy just had a habit of going to bed early on full moons. Teddy had been quieter than usual during the day, but Ginny had told Harry it was fine. Their kids were all spending a few days with Ginny's parents at the Burrow, and Ginny was sure she could handle it if Teddy needed anything.**_

 _ **What she hadn't been expecting was for him to refuse dinner, go to bed at barely six, only to stumble into the sitting room around midnight unable to form a coherent thought.**_

 _ **Harry had just gotten home, and had just gone upstairs to change out of his Auror robes. Ginny looked up as she heard footsteps, expecting Harry to have entered the room. Teddy was leaning against the door frame, pale and trembling.**_

 _ **"Teddy, are you alright?" Ginny asked, rising and heading for him.**_

 _ **The sixteen year old looked at her, confused. "I- Hogwarts, I have exams?" He asked.**_

 _ **"Teddy, it's summer, you've got no exams for another year." Ginny explained, reaching for him. "Come sit down, I can get you some tea."**_

 _ **"Tea? No, no-" Teddy mumbled. "Hedwig won't want tea."**_

 _ **Ginny stared at him. She knew Harry had told him about Hedwig at one point, but why was he under the impression that she was there, and capable of drinking tea?**_

 _ **"Teddy," She said gently. "Teddy, you're ill, come with me,-"**_

 ** _He looked at her, as if he was about to say something else. He took a step forward, pointing at the fireplace. "There." He mumbled quietly. Ginny watched in horror as he collapsed to the floor._**

 ** _"Teddy!" She shrieked, dropping to his side. She rolled him over, pulling his upper body into her lap. She was horrified at the heat radiating from his face. He had never had a fever this bad, and the last time he had a fever was when he was 12..._**

 ** _She didn't know what to do, he had never collapsed before, she didn't want to leave him for even a second._**

 ** _"HARRY! HARRY, HURRY!" She screamed in the direction of the stairs. Barely a second later, she heard his footsteps thundering down the stairs._**

 ** _Harry appeared at the foot of the stairs, still wearing his Auror robes. "Oh, God-" Harry muttered, rushing to Ginny's side. He wrapped Teddy's arm around his shoulders, pulling him up. "St Mungo's, Ginny, now-"_**

 ** _Ginny stood, taking Teddy's other arm and helped Harry haul him to the fireplace. She released Teddy at that point, handing Harry the Floo powder. A second later, they were gone and Ginny could do nothing but sink onto the couch and wait._**

 ** _The next morning, she woke up to Harry leaning over the couch and gently shaking her._**

 ** _"Is he alright?" Ginny asked, sitting upright._**

 ** _"We have to talk." Harry said, sitting in an armchair and facing her. "Teddy's extremely sick. They don't know why, the Healers can only guess it has something to do with Remus' condition."_**

 ** _"They said it wasn't something that could be inherited, though!" Ginny said._**

 ** _"The Healers said they could have been wrong. And now, they don't even know what we can do for him. There may be nothing to do for him at this point. You remember what Andromeda told us when he was five?"_**

 ** _Ginny nodded and stared at him with wide eyes. "Do you think he'll die this time?" She asked. "Do you think it'll happen?"_**

 ** _"It's a possibility, Ginny. You and I both know it. And unfortunately, it seems likely, the Healer this morning told me." Harry said, picking at the sleeve of his work robes._**

 ** _"Did they say how long?" She asked._**

 ** _Harry shook his head. "It could be next full moon or next year, they don't know for sure. But we need to be prepared."_**

* * *

So I can kind of see Harry becoming Teddy's protector when he needs one. Because they did have the same story. Except Teddy isn't raised to save the Wizarding World ha  
I just want Harry to take the role in Teddy's life that Mrs Weasley took for him. Terrible example, I know, but I want Harry to treat Teddy as his own son, like Molly did for Harry.  
And if you haven't seen the image circulating around that says Mrs Weasley makes a point of ensuring Teddy is well fed because of Remus said in OoTP to Molly, you need to find it. Because it makes sense and make me so sad.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I'm basing certain scenes off of when full moons happened in 2014/2015. It sucks when I write out a chapter to be in like, early September only to find out the full moon was actually in late September. omg. But I'm trying. I was also extremely close to including internet and cell phones, because Harry and Hermione would be totally into it(can you see Harry or Hermione teaching Arthur how to play Pokemon Go?), but I decided against it. House phones are a thing, though, we saw that in the books, so I will include those.**_

 _ **So, it says that Heads of Houses have to have been in the house in question.  
But idk, I don't feel like making up a new professor to be Hufflepuff's HoH, so I'm just saying Neville took over both Herbology and Hufflepuff's HoH duties. Which I totally think I've done before, tbh. **_

September was quickly turning into October, and Harry's barn owl Maverick(as named by Ginny) and Teddy's great grey owl Screech(named for her unfortunate habit of announcing her arrival with a loud screech) were showing clear disdain towards the other owl visitors that they'd both been receiving.

While Harry's reaction(he always sent a knowing smirk in Ginny's direction) to James' owl's arrival with a new letter seemed to _clearly_ hint(after all, James had his own snowy owl and Teddy and Harry could both easily recognize Mort) that James was sending every letter, he would never say to the young Potter siblings that James was extremely anxious while facing his first year at Hogwarts.

Teddy, on the other hand, was getting very few letters from James(who never once admitted he was writing to his father) asking for advice, but plenty of letters from Victoire constantly checking on him as if she expected he would die any second(Teddy wasn't sure _how_ she knew of his illness, but he suspected James mentioned it or Vic eavesdropped on her parents at some point) and Neville sending a letter every two weeks to see how he was. It was well known that Teddy's father taught Hufflepuff's current Head of House, and had been taught by the former Head of Hufflepuff House. Professor Sprout retired after Teddy's fourth year, and Neville arrived to take over the next September, and both professors had enjoyed having Teddy around their offices for tea.

It was still now only a couple days before the full moon, and Teddy was facing symptoms he hadn't faced before. The headaches were worsening, but Ginny was efficient at pain potions for him to help ease the headaches as much as was possible. Hermione would brew Wolfsbane, bringing it by daily as the full moon neared- in a desperate attempt that it could, at the very least, slow down whatever was happening.

The newest additions of discomfort weren't so easily treated, Teddy was actually sure the Wolfsbane hadn't been doing anything except thoroughly disgust him- after all, he wasn't a full werewolf, how was it supposed to help? When he first woke in the morning lately, he had a terrible burning pain in his spine and arms. Throughout the day, when he was even doing something as simple as reaching for a quill, it would flare up again and making him dizzy enough that he would sway as if about to collapse- and suddenly Harry would be there, forcing him back to bed. Or if Harry was at work, Ginny would be there making him go back to the sitting room to rest. Other times, he managed to hide the worsening side effects from Harry. When he got nosebleeds or coughed up mouthfuls of blood, he would leave the room, he would cast a simple _Scourgify_ on his hands or clothes because he knew exactly how Harry would react.

Harry was running the entire Auror department, and Teddy didn't want to push him further over the line between "overworked" and "worked to death" because he was attempting to balance Teddy, the Aurors and his own family's needs at the same time, and sooner or later, the delicate balance would break.

Ginny knew about the blood, Teddy was sure of it, she just hadn't confirmed it yet. The way she watched him when he sneezed or cleared his throat, he could tell she knew, but she never said a word. Whether it was because Ginny had taken a stance in allowing Teddy some breathing room, or because she was facing the hard fact that he wasn't getting better, Teddy didn't know.

Bill stopped by a lot, and Teddy wasn't sure if it was Ginny's idea or Bill's. But when Bill wasn't working, he'd stop by at least twice a day. What Teddy did know was it was Fleur's idea to send food with Bill that consisted of barely cooked meats- because Fleur still believed that no one could cook meat as rare as she could. While Ginny had, at first, detested this about Fleur, she didn't seem to mind so much now. In fact, they had tea regularly.

"Teddy?" Ginny's voice called from the hallway. Teddy was currently laying on top of his bed, arms dangling over side and looking through his box of photographs.

"'M here."

She appeared around the doorway, leaning on the door frame. "Harry suggested I take you to St Mungo's today. Healer Macmillan would like to see you again, before the full moon, he said."

"Why? They always say the same thing."

"Yes, but they don't know about your nosebleeds, do they?"

Teddy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, Teddy, I _know_ about them."

Teddy sighed and rolled over onto his back and stood up. Black spots filled his vision, so he flopped down to sit on the edge of the bed. It was Ginny's turn to raise her eyebrows. "I stood up too fast, it's nothing." Teddy said quickly.

"Right."

"It happens to a lot of people." Teddy defended, as she stared disbelievingly. "Vic stumbles a lot-"

"She's clumsy, but not half werewolf."

After a moment, when Ginny was satisfied that he wouldn't retort, she spoke again. "Get dressed, we'll eat lunch with Al and Lily before they go to see Freddie and Roxeanne, and then we'll go. _Yes,_ we are actually going to listen to Harry. He does know what he's talking about sometimes."

Teddy huffed loudly as she left the door way and headed for the kitchen. "I heard that!" She called. Teddy smirked, switching his t-shirt and pajama pants for jeans and a sweater.

* * *

 _ **It's full moon tonight(August 18) :^)  
**_

 _ **Shout out to Remus(who would be 56 this year) who doesn't have to deal with lycanthropy anymore! /cry**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I wanted to use someone Harry/Ginny would know at Hogwarts as a Healer, idk why. So I used Ernie Macmillan. Also, I imagine St Mungo's having some rooms similar to regular muggle doctor rooms- you know, exam beds and those sink/cupboard combos... just google 'doctor exam room' if you have no idea what I'm saying here._**

 ** _Also, if anyone can figure out how long Healers train for that'd be great? but I'm just going with four years._**

Ernie leaned against the cabinets, surveying the pair in front of him. A sandy haired teenager sat on a low bed in front of him, a young redhead woman in a chair next to the bed. What bothered Ernie the most is that this was a common scene for him now- he had been visited by this pair many times over the years.

"It's full moon in two days, right?" Ernie asked, looking at the boy in front of him.

Ernie had made a point of taking Teddy's case when Teddy was five, even though he had only been a Healer for a year, and had been handling Teddy ever since whenever he came into St Mungo's. He even corresponded with Madame Pomfrey(and then Hannah Abbott) when Teddy was at Hogwarts and fell sick. He had found out after the battle, when the Daily Prophet did an entire issue about those who died throughout the course of Voldemort's rule of the Ministry. Ernie had been surprised to see that not two, but _four_ professors he had in his Hogwarts days had died. It was reading this issue of the Daily Prophet that he found out his third year professor had been married and had a son- and was surprised, when just a year after he became qualified, an older woman and Harry Potter appeared in St Mungo's with a boy who was in terrible health.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah."

"And how have you been feeling?" Ernie asked.

The boy merely shrugged. _Merlin,_ Ernie thought, _he would have an easier time getting a Hippogriff to have a full conversation than pulling answers out of teenagers._

"Has Wolfsbane been helping you at all?" Ernie asked, shuffling through parchment. "It's been nearly six months since I suggested it, has it helped at all?"

"It doesn't seem to be changing anything." Ginny spoke up. "I mean, he doesn't transform and the point of the potion is for-"

"Full werewolves to keep their human minds, and ease symptoms." Ernie finished. "But Teddy, has it eased your symptoms?"

"I don't think so. I mean, Ginny gives me pain potions for my headaches, but they're not happening any less."

"And the back pain? The dizziness?"

Teddy looked at Ginny with a questioning glance.

"What? He likes updates on how you're doing between visits." Ginny explained. "Of course, I couldn't tell him what you weren't telling me-"

"Have you been hiding a lot from Harry and Ginny?" Ernie asked, folding his arms and looking at the pale boy in front of him.

"More from Harry, it's easier with him." Teddy admitted. "Ginny either guesses or just knows."

"I discovered a couple days ago that Teddy's been having nosebleeds." Ginny said. "That's never happened before."

"Hm." Ernie scribbled this onto the parchment. "If the Wolfsbane hasn't helped, which it seems to have not prevented anything, perhaps we should abandon that course."

"But what if has been preventing him from getting worse?" Ginny asked.

"We'll resume, in that case." Ernie answered. He turned to Teddy. "Teddy, I need you to stop hiding new symptoms or the progression of your illness from Harry and Ginny. They need to know, and I need to know. Even if you choose to tell Harry _limited_ things, please at least be truthful with Ginny. Will you do that?"

"I suppose." Teddy muttered.

"If we're stopping the use of Wolfsbane, I suggest you coming back with either Harry or Ginny sometime during the night of the full moon. I'll be working that night, and I'd like to see you on the night of a full moon, so we can see just how your body has been handling the full moon."

"I've been here before on full moons."

"I'd rather see you on your own two feet and not being propped up by family members. Those nights were your worst, I'd like to see you on one of the better nights."

* * *

Ginny watched as Teddy walked towards the entrance ahead of her. She paused and turned back to Ernie, who usually walked with them down to the waiting room area.

"Ernie, can I ask you something? Just between us?" She asked.

"It's what I live for, Ginny." Ernie smirked. "Confidentiality."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "I want to ask, not as Harry's wife or as Teddy's guardian, but as someone who desperately doesn't want to see a young man suffer. And I don't want Harry to know that I feel I may be breaking under the pressure lately. That's why I want your opinion-"

"Ask away. What's been pressuring you?"

"Ernie, I want you to tell me, in your own completely honest opinion. Do you believe Teddy will die?"

Ernie ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "Merlin, Ginny. That's a rough question. I honestly hope not. I hope this may just be a passing thing, like when he was a kid, but we also can't focus on that hope. We have to be ready."

"So you do think he will?"

"I'm doing anything I can to ease his pain and suffering, Ginny, and I know you and Harry both are as well. I think there's only so much to do and there will come a day when we need to stop trying to prevent the inevitable and focus on how to keep him comfortable until-" He paused, sighing. "Well, we're not there yet, is my point. And we may not get there for years yet-"

"What can we do when that time comes?" Ginny asked. "If it gets worse, if normal pain potions won't work anymore- I'm starting to worry they may already be becoming useless."

"I'm not sure there would be much more to do." Ernie admitted. "Listen, keep sending me letters, I'll send you a letter if I find anything more to help him."

 _ **R &R please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm trying to work in things mentioned in the other version, but it's getting difficult the longer I make it. Fleur appears here, and I didn't have the energy to even attempt to type a French accent, and it's logical that nearly 20 years after she moved to the London area or wherever she moved to(I'm adding on the years where she was "eemprovin her eenglish" or however it was written), that her French accent may have faded to become a mix of her current living area and her original French. Then again, I'm going off personal experience with that one so, I could be wrong._**

Harry paused at the sound of the fireplace roaring to life. He turned, knowing exactly who to expect.

"Harry, it's so good to see you!" Fleur announced, giving him a hug. "I brought some food for Teddy, Bill reminded me it was full moon, and I am sure Teddy will appreciate some _peu frequent_ meat, no?"

Harry smiled at Fleur. In all the years she had been married to Bill, her English had become near perfect and her French accent became less thick, but she still chose to use French words to describe things she couldn't quite find the words for. For nearly five years after the war ended, she called Teddy " _Petit garou"_ but had stopped immediately when Teddy began to get sick. Fleur had taken a slight protective role over Teddy, as Harry had, but for different reasons. For Fleur, Teddy had shown so much during the war, and while she never dreamed to have children of her own until it was safe, she loved that Teddy had provided hope for the majority of the Order members that knew about his birth.

"I think he does, when I can get him to eat." Harry said, accepting the bowl from Fleur. "It's not been easy convincing him lately."

"I made the tartare again, he did enjoy it before." Fleur said. "Perhaps he'll eat if it is something he likes. I must get back to Bill, he wasn't feeling well this morning, so I don't want to leave him long."

"Thank you, Fleur." Harry said, accepting another hug from Fleur. "Give my best to Bill and the kids."

"It is no problem, Harry, I have always said-"

"That the British overcook their meat." Harry finished, smirking.

Fleur gave him a nod and a flash of a smile before disappearing once more into emerald flames. Harry placed the bowl into the fridge, walking down the hall towards Teddy's bedroom.

He knocked lightly, but heard no response and no sounds of movement. Knocking again, this time louder, he still heard nothing. He slowly turned the doorknob, listening for sounds of Teddy answering him. When no sounds came, he felt a flash of worry. Had something happened while Harry and Ginny were on the other side of the house, or in Ginny's case, outside? Or was Teddy in a really deep sleep and hadn't heard Harry at all?

"Teddy?" Harry called, opening the door wider. The room was dark, the curtains drawn tightly against the sunlight. While Harry had been assuming Teddy to be asleep, he realized one thing was missing. Teddy had a major tell tale sign when he was asleep- he snored loud enough Harry would hear it through the closed door, something Harry first noticed sometime after Teddy's 14th birthday.

There was a lump on the bed, but when Harry moved closer, he found it was just the blankets. Harry drew his wand, throwing open the curtains and letting the blazing sunlight fill the room- the empty room.

In a corner, Screech let out an angry hoot at being woken in such a way. Harry paced the room quickly, opening the closet and a few drawers, just trying to see if there was any reason for Teddy to have vanished. He opened the closet again and then scolded himself. Did he expect Teddy to be hiding behind his shoes? But then he noticed what had brought him back to the closet. Teddy's rucksack was gone, along with some of his clothes.

Harry turned to the nightstand, opening the top drawer- that's always where Harry suggested Teddy keep his wand, that's where Harry kept his- but it was empty too.

Harry rushed out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen door. _Don't panic, don't let Ginny see you panic... there had to be a reason..._

"Ginny?" Harry called as he opened the door, hoping his voice was steady. He didn't see Ginny, and there was not Teddy in sight.

"Yes?" Came Ginny's reply from the direction of the garden. A moment later she appeared, dirt on her clothes and a large weed in one hand. Lily appeared beside her, covered in even more dirt. Harry could see Albus by the oak tree, reading. No Teddy anywhere.

"Did Teddy come out here with you guys?" Harry asked.

"No, he went to bed a while ago." Ginny said, meeting Harry at the bottom of the porch stairs. "Why do you ask?"

"So, he's-"

"In his room, I'd imagine."

Harry wiped a hand over his face. "Ginny, he's gone."

"Gone?" Ginny asked, panic filling her eyes. "Harry, what do you mean gone? It's happened?"

"No, I mean _he's gone._ "

"Perhaps he's in the washroom, Harry. Sometimes he feels better after a bath on full moons-"

"No, Ginny, he's gone and so are some of his things."

 _ **So, I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but I wanted to at least write this much and post this much.**_

 _ **Please R &R?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm trying to work in things mentioned in the other version, but it's getting difficult the longer I make it._**

 _ **Please R &R?  
Also, I know I said I wasn't adding cellphones, but if it's 2015 in-story, and they have cars, they probably have cells. idk, it'll just be this chapter(probably)**_

"Where would he go?" Hermione asked. "Can you think of anywhere in particular?"

"No." Ginny said. "We've written to both Neville and Minerva, he's not at Hogwarts-"

"Not that we expected him to be able to even get there." Harry said quietly. "I've contacted Kingsley, he lives the closest to Andromeda's house, he said he'll check it out. I've contacted George, he says he hasn't seen Teddy since summer when we were there shopping for Hogwarts, but he'll keep an eye out in Diagon alley."

"We've even called Dudley, but Dudley hasn't seen Teddy without blue hair, so he's probably not sure what Teddy looks like unmorphed." Ginny explained. "All we can do now is hope Teddy'll come back or we'll find some kind of lead as to where he's gone."

"But he wouldn't have gone far." Ron said. "I mean, he doesn't have his Apparition license, does he?"

"No, his birthday wasn't until after the testing date." Harry explained. "I would have heard it, anyway. Same with Floo. I was inside all afternoon, I don't know how I couldn't even hear him leave at all. He must have gone on foot, but where?"

Ginny gasped, jumping up from the table. She ran out the back door and across the yard. Hermione walked to the window, frowning in confusion.

"Did she see something-?" Hermione asked quietly.

The two men at the table shared a shrug.

"The broom shed!" Hermione exclaimed, as she watched Ginny heading back across the yard after shutting the broom shed's door. "Of course! Didn't you guys check it before calling us?"

"He could have gone on broom, of course!" Harry said, mentally hitting himself. "We keep it locked, but he's seventeen, he could easily unlock it-"

"Do you think he would?" Hermione asked as Ginny came back into the kitchen.

"He didn't." She panted. "It was unlocked, but all of the brooms are still there."

Harry sighed as Ginny and Hermione rejoined the table.

"But that's good, though." Ron said. The others looked at him. "He can't go far, not on foot."

"We've got less than two hours until the moon rises, where can we look?" Hermione asked. "He can't spend tonight alone, he just can't."

A silver lynx landed in the kitchen, turning to the table. Kingsley's voice, always calm and reassuring, spoke.

 _"Not at Andromeda's house or the cemetery. I will keep in contact."_

The lynx disappeared, and Harry pulled his glasses off to rub his eyes. "Will Molly be alright with keeping the kids overnight?" He asked Ginny and Hermione.

"Are you kidding, that's what she lives for." Ron said. "Why, do you have a plan, Harry?"

Harry pushed his glasses back on. "Here's what we're faced with. Teddy has run. Why, I don't know. Where, I have no bloody clue. But he won't far, he physically can't. The closer we get to sundown, the more exhausted he'll feel. Here's what I'm suggesting- Ron and I will take the cars and go in opposite directions. Hermione, Ginny, I suggest you stay here. In case anyone finds him or he comes home, someone should be here."

"And if he comes home or someone does find him, how will we tell you?" Hermione asked. "If you're in your cars,-"

"Cellphones." Ginny said. "Hermione, give Ron yours. Harry will have his. We'll be able to call them from the landline here."

Hermione nodded, digging her phone out of her purse. After a quick(and very repeated) explanation on how to answer the cellphone, Ron and Harry were headed for their cars. Before they even opened the doors, Ginny appeared on the porch.

"Harry!" She yelled, waving the house phone in the air. "It's Dudley! I think he has Teddy!"

Harry raced for the phone, Ron behind him. Dudley lived nearly 10 blocks away, had Teddy _really_ gone that far?

"Dudley? Do you have Teddy?" Harry asked when he had the phone.

"I think so- Harry, is he sick? He's all- I don't know... disoriented. And he's thrown up at least ten times in the last few minutes, that's not normal-"

"Keep him there, Dud, I'm on my way."

* * *

The man who answered the door was almost completely different from the Dudley Dursley that Harry had grown up with. Dudley was still taller than Harry, but he had become lean and muscular. And a grade school teacher, which had surprised Harry the most.

"He's in the kitchen." Dudley said, shaking Harry's hand. "Is he alright, Harry?"

Harry followed Dudley into the house. "Not lately." Harry said. "I told you about his parents-" Dudley nodded. "-apparently, Remus may have passed on more than appearance."

"You think- but Harry, it's full moon tonight, is he safe?" Dudley asked.

Harry looked at Dudley, and found with surprise, that Dudley's question was not the least bit surprising. Ever since Dudley's encounter with the dementors, he had changed. Really changed. Harry could talk openly with Dudley about magic now, and he was sure Dudley knew as much about the Wizarding World as Hermione's parents did. While Dudley had been shocked about certain things actually existing("Werewolves are _real_?" "Shape shifters are _real_?"), Dudley had taken a liking to Teddy. Petunia had been shocked when she first met the blue haired boy when she invited Harry for dinner(and had said "Bring your godson, I won't mind!"), she had also seemingly made a change. While Harry never sent them letters via owl, he sent them letters via muggle post and received them in the same fashion.

"He's never transformed." Harry said. "No, it's never been full Lycanthropy. It seems to be a repeat of what happened when he was a kid."

"But he got better." Dudley offered.

"They don't think he will this time." Harry said truthfully. "How was he when you first found him?"

"Confused. I managed to convince him to come with me, he threw up in the garden a few times, but I got him inside. I made him some tea, called you, and then asked him if he was hungry. He looked at me like I had asked him to spell hippopotamus, Harry, didn't seem to understand a word I was saying."

"In his defense, I'm sure he can spell hippopotamus." Harry replied. "We were concerned when we found him gone this afternoon. Thank you for finding him, Dudley."

"Harry." Dudley said as they turned toward the kitchen door. "Whatever happens, you were good to him. Better than we were to you."

 _ **So, yes, I brought in Dudley. I almost don't like that they were Christmas card level for the rest of their lives. I feel like Harry and Dudley made amends and became friendly. I hope I managed to capture Dudley here, idk. I also love the idea of Dudley becoming open to magic and no longer treating it like a taboo subject. I also love, LOVE the idea of him having a muggle born kid. Not that I'll include that necessarily, I just thought I'd say it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm trying to work in things mentioned in the other version, but it's getting difficult the longer I make it._**

 _ **Please R &R?  
I totally thought the hippopotamus thing was humorous, idk maybe that was just me.**_

Teddy was slumped against the passenger side window. The sun had nearly set, and Harry wanted to be home before it became dark. "Teddy," Harry began tentatively. "Teddy, where were you planning to go? Running wouldn't solve anything, Teddy. We're still here, we're still with you. And Teddy, we're trying everything we can to help you right now."

Teddy only responded with a sigh.

"Teddy, I understand that you may be frustrated-"

"You really don't." Teddy muttered, still staring out the car window.

"What?" Harry asked, he hadn't even been sure Teddy had spoken, because Teddy hadn't moved an inch.

"Understand." Teddy replied. "You don't understand."

"Help me, then." Harry said, pulling into an empty parking lot beside a public park. He shut the car off and turned to Teddy. "Help me understand, Teddy."

Teddy rubbed his eyes, exhaling loudly. "You had the choice." He said, still not looking at Harry.

Harry frowned. "The choice for what?"

"Dying." Teddy said. He finally looked at Harry. "Harry, you were able to choose. My parents were able to choose. I- I can't."

Harry was stunned, to say the least. "Teddy, no one chooses death." Harry explained slowly. "I would have had to die either way, Teddy. And your parents- that was different. They didn't choose, they just wanted what was best _for you_. They were fighting to save you. If they hadn't fought, if they had both stayed home that night, they would have died anyway if I hadn't been able to kill Voldemort. They fought to give me a chance to defeat Voldemort, and they fought for you to have a chance at life." Harry sighed. "You- your- Teddy, we're doing everything we can for you. You won't die, not if we can help it."

Harry choked on the last words. Sitting in his car, facing his godson, he truly realised that Teddy _knew_. Everything the Healers had said behind closed doors, it didn't matter. Teddy somehow _knew_ what all of those meetings had been about.

"Harry, I don't want to die." Teddy said. Suddenly, Teddy was sobbing and Harry was leaning over to hold Teddy tightly, as if that would fix everything...

The 34 year old Head Auror had no words to comfort his 17 year old godson. What could he say? That everything would be fine? That the headaches, the vomiting, _the nosebleeds_ would all just go away and Teddy would be fine? That, sure, Harry ultimately made the choice all those years ago, but Teddy could still die with some sort of dignity?

No, that would all be wrong. Because if Harry said any of those things, he would lying.

And he must not tell lies.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm trying to work in things mentioned in the other version, but it's getting difficult the longer I make it._**

 _ **So, wow, I thought of an interesting conundrum. Some people think that werewolves are affected only when the moon is visible(ie, not blocked by clouds like in POA) but I think it's as soon as the sun goes down and the clouds just slow the process. Like, Lupin would have transformed anyway but the appearance of the moon sped it up. Just how I'm doing it, idk. Share your thoughts on it, though, I'd love to hear other thoughts!  
Please R&R?**_

Harry ended up having to half carry Teddy into the house. They got back to the house only a few minutes after moon had made its first appearance, but the effect seemed instantaneous. It was times like that when Harry was truly thankful to be a wizard- he wasn't sure how Muggles would be able to handle cleaning blood-filled vomit out of a car's upholstery _without_ some kind of magic.

Ginny looked annoyed with Teddy's behavior but must have ultimately decided to leave it alone because she said nothing as she took Teddy's rucksack from Harry's hand and followed them to his bedroom. Harry deposited Teddy onto his bed, where Ginny sat to remove Teddy's shoes. While Teddy had grown out the being-tucked-into-bed-phase by the time he was nine, he didn't argue. Harry was sure he didn't have the energy to argue even if he wanted to.

Harry draped a thin blanket over the pale, trembling teenager and led Ginny from the room. When they were in the kitchen, he spoke.

"Teddy knows." Harry said, leaning against the counter.

"You told him?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "Harry, we decided-"

"I didn't say a thing, Ginny." Harry said, wiping a hand over his face. "The way he said it- well, I think he's known a while."

"Is that why he left?"

"He didn't tell me why he left." Harry said. "But Ginny, I think it's time, and I think you'll agree."

"Harry, I wasn't entirely sold on that idea in the first place." Ginny said, sounding unsure. "I mean, what if it makes it worse?"

"I think Teddy deserves the choice, just as I gave the choice to George." Harry said. "And it helped George, didn't it?"

"That was different." Ginny said. "George _needed_ it."

"And I believe Teddy does as well." Harry explained. "Ginny, he deserves to see them at least once." She opened her mouth again. "Not for too long, I'll make sure of it."

"I still don't know, Harry-"

"Ginny, he only knows them based on memories. And some of us don't have many memories of them. There are years that no one knows a thing about either of them. Teddy has a vague idea of who his parents are. He's heard only what we can tell him. He deserves to talk to them, and Andromeda. Now more than ever."

Ginny sighed in defeat. "Just give him a couple days to recover this time around, alright?"

"Of course." Harry said. "On Thursday, I'll take him to meet his parents."

* * *

It was a few hours later, as Ginny and Harry were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea, that the fireplace flared bright green.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wait until morning-" Ernie said, brushing ash from his robes. They had sent Ernie a message through patronus when Teddy had initially left, and hadn't expected to hear from Ernie for a while. While Harry would openly admit he wasn't really good at reading emotions, he had the distinct feeling that Ernie was... _excited_?

"Ernie, what's happened?" Ginny asked, looking as confused as Harry felt.

"I've been owling with a Healer in France. And it's just- I wanted to be sure before I got your hopes up-"

"Ernie, _what's happening_?" Ginny asked again, now looking more frustrated.

"There's a _possible cure_."


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'm trying to work in things mentioned in the other version, but it's getting difficult the longer I make it._**

"What?" Harry asked, unsure he had heard it right as Ginny summoned a third cup. "You found another person like Teddy?"

"Not exactly." Ernie said, joining the table. "The chances of finding the child of _both_ a Metamorphmagus and a werewolf is well below zero. Finding the child of a Metamorphmagus is slightly less than zero, they don't track them like Animagi. However, there have been children of werewolves that didn't fully inherit the Lycanthropy, those were easier to find."

"And?" Ginny asked.

"I found a Healer in America, who has been trying treatments on his niece. She's nearly ten years older than Teddy, he's been working with her for most of her life. Just recently, he's tested his cure on full werewolves and some of them haven't transformed for nearly a year-"

"Is it a silver dagger? Because those fools in Knockturn Alley should be ashamed-" Ginny began.

"No, it's an altered form of Wolfsbane." Ernie said. "However, there were some side effects."

Harry and Ginny shared a look. "What kind of side effects?" Harry asked.

"Eileen- Healer Munslow's niece- was sick, like Teddy. Her mother was a werewolf, dead shortly after her birth. Her father's brother is Kayl Munslow, the Healer I found. He's says he'll come to London to help Teddy if you agree-"

"Ernie, what are the side effects?" Harry asked again.

"Eileen was five when Munslow started giving her the potion, she had never transformed- like Teddy. She transformed monthly for two years after they began the potion. Munslow knows that Teddy's been sick for longer and quite frankly, he has doubts that Teddy will survive a transformation."

"But with Eileen- she's healthy now?" Harry asked.

"A few permanent health issues from the time she was sick, but overall, yes." Ernie explained.

"Ernie, what do you think?" Ginny asked.

"This is where I disappoint you." Ernie said. "It has to be up to Teddy, ultimately. I don't think any of our opinions matter."

"If it was you, or he was your son,-" Harry began.

"I'd do it, and I'd ask my son to consider it." Ernie answered. "If anyone deserves this, it's Remus Lupin's son. Remus was a good teacher, my favorite, and I think it's a shame that Remus never got this far. Remus deserved a cure, and so does Teddy. I'm hoping to help Teddy, Harry, if we can convince him."


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do want Teddy to have a chance this time, in my other version he didn't.**_

Ginny stood in the doorway, listening to his labored breathing. Ernie had returned to St Mungo's, saying he would await an owl from them, and Harry drifted off to bed after checking on Lily and Albus, who had returned from the Burrow shortly after Teddy and Harry came home.

Ginny watched Teddy sleep, thoughts racing. What if Teddy didn't want to endure up to two years of transformations? What if he made the decision to die? Harry had said he had been scared while they talked earlier that evening, but scared of what? Being sick, or dying itself? Was Teddy afraid of suffering for months, or of having his fate dangling in front of him?

She stared at the boy on the bed. Just last year, he had been so happy, so healthy. He had taken to having blue hair _all the time_. He had somehow managed a perfect balance of being both of his parents' son- his wild colored hair, ripped jeans and combat boots somehow _perfectly_ melted with Remus' old sweaters, or even sweaters Teddy bought himself, and Teddy's respect for rules and authority. Although, Ginny wasn't too sure if he followed rules all of the time. After all, he was related to two Marauders and was a Metamorphmagus- he could get away with anything if he set his mind to it. And Ginny missed that.

She walked over to Teddy, sitting on the edge of the bed. This wasn't her Teddy. This Teddy was identical to a younger Remus, but he was beginning to look strikingly similar to the Remus Lupin she knew during the war. Tired, ill, worn out, _hopeless_.

She pressed a hand to his burning forehead, his eyes fluttering open. "Aunt Gin?"

"Sorry, love, just checking on you." She said quietly. "I've got another fever potion, do you want it?"

Teddy grimaced, and then shook his head. Ginny understood his refusal, after all, the potions barely lasted an hour now. She smoothed his hair. "Get some more sleep, I'll see you in the morning." She said, standing slowly.

"Aunt Gin?" He said quietly.

She turned to look at him. "Yes, Teddy?"

"I'm sorry."

Ginny could have cried. "No, Teddy, don't be." She said, patting his shoulder. "Just don't leave again, alright?"

"Can you stay with me, tonight?"

She nodded, sitting again. She lay down, her arms wrapped tightly around him. When he was younger, this had happened so many times during nights that he spent at Harry and Ginny's. Whether it was Harry or Ginny, Teddy slept contentedly in the arms of either one(sometimes both) after a nightmare. It had been nearly ten years since Teddy searched for comfort in the night, but Ginny was happy to oblige now. Even if he was now nearly a foot and a half taller than her, she would always make time to provide comfort for him. He wrapped an arm around her and they lay together, as they did so many times when he was a young child.

"You're safe with us, cub." Ginny whispered, repeating what Harry always told Teddy after one of his childhood nightmares.

* * *

 _ **Ginny woke, but she wasn't too sure why at first. After a minute, her eyes adjusted to the dark as something poked her in the arm so lightly she was surprised she woke at all. A four year old Teddy Lupin stood there, his brown hair messy and his pajamas ruffled from sleep.**_

 _ **"Teddy?" She asked. She felt movement beside her as Harry woke up at her voice. A second later, the bedside lamp turned on. Teddy stared at them with fearful eyes.**_

 _ **"I had a bad dream." He said quietly, staring at them.**_

 _ **"Come here." Ginny said, scooping him and placing him between her and Harry. Harry ruffled his brown hair as Teddy lay down with one of Ginny's arms protectively over him.**_

 _ **"You're safe with us, cub." Harry said quietly, removing his glasses and flicking his wand at the lamp. He wrapped an arm around Teddy as well, locking his hand with Ginny's free hand.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do want Teddy to have a chance this time, in my other version he didn't.**_

The next morning, Harry realised that either Ginny didn't come to bed the previous night or had gotten up extremely early. Deciding the former was more likely, he wandered downstairs, expecting to see her on the couch.

The living room was empty, but he knew one more place where she was likely to be. He walked down the hall, pausing by Teddy's room. Sure enough, Ginny was asleep, her arms wrapped around a sleeping Teddy.

Harry continued into the kitchen, pulling out eggs and bacon to cook breakfast. He could hear movement upstairs, no doubt Al was awake, he was always an early riser. A few moments later, Al wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey, Al, how'd you sleep?" Harry asked, turning back to the stove.

"Fine, where's Mum?" Al asked, glancing around the kitchen.

"Asleep. I'm sorry you'll have to make do with me this morning."

Al smirked. "No, I wanted to ask if we could go to Diagon Alley today. I wanted to look at the new Nimbus that came out, and she said something the other day about needing a new quill."

"I do need to visit Gringotts, it would be nice for all of us to go. Lily wouldn't mind going to George's shop, I know that." Harry said, scooping eggs onto a plate for Albus and handing it to him at the table. "This afternoon, then?"

Al nodded eagerly as Harry returned to the stove. A few minutes later, a miniature Ginny wandered into the room, rubbing her green eyes as she looked at Harry.

"Morning, Daddy." She yawned.

"Morning, Lily, we were just discussing going to Diagon Alley this afternoon. Want to join us?"

The seven year old nodded eagerly, accepting a plate of food from Harry. Harry ruffled her hair and scooped food onto two more plates, placing a charm on them to keep them warm until Teddy and Ginny woke up. He grabbed a plate for himself and joined his kids at the table.

Mort swooped into the window, landing on the table beside Harry. Harry could hear Maverick clicking his beak from his perch on top of the fridge.

"Oh stop it, you." Harry commented, taking the letter from Mort's leg. "You know Mort."

Albus and Lily laughed at Maverick's attitude, but were cut off by a loud screech that told them that Teddy owl's no doubt had just arrived back into Teddy's room.

"If that didn't wake them up, nothing will." Harry commented, unrolling James' letter.

 _ **Dad,  
**_ _ **We had a Quidditch game yesterday, you should see Vic play! I'm disappointed that I'll only get to be on her team next year, because I think it'd be cool if the entire team was made up of just us cousins! Hufflepuff's new Chaser has nothing on Teddy, otherwise I don't think they would have lost as bad as they did.**_ _**Lessons are still going good, but what exactly is the point of Herbology? It just seems like what Mum does on the weekend, do we really need to learn how to garden with magical plants?**_

 _ **Give Mum my love!  
James**_

Harry smirked.

"Is he still homesick?" Al asked, grinning.

"No, he's just asking why he has to take certain courses." Harry said. "Much like your mother did, according to Uncle Ron."

"What's according to Ron?" Ginny asked, entering with Teddy. She pushed Teddy into a chair at the table and summoned the plates Harry had placed out.

"Your thoughts on Hogwarts lessons." Harry answered, handing her the letter. "And how you found most of them to be useless." As Ginny began reading the letter, he turned to Teddy. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Teddy shrugged, picking at the food in front of him.

"His fever broke earlier than usual." Ginny told Harry, beginning on her own plate. Harry couldn't miss the tone of her voice- hopeful.

"We were just discussing a trip to Diagon Alley for today." Harry said. "Ted, it's up to you if you want to come, but I figure we'll all go."

"I might just stay here." Teddy said. "Diagon Alley doesn't interest me right now, but I did hear from Roxy the other day that George was making some new products, I expect Lily would like them."

* * *

Al and Lily had disappeared after breakfast to do their own things- Al was most likely reading and Lily was most likely out back in the garden tending to what Ginny called "Lily's section" because Lily had planted and was caring for everything in the tiny roped off section.

Ginny and Harry had made tea, and were surprised when Teddy didn't immediately disappear into the darkness of his room, despite the dining room being in the direct path of the morning sun. Harry and Ginny shared a look and agreed, it was time to tell Teddy both decisions they came to the day before. Teddy was seeming more alert today, which was unusual considering how sick he had been the night before.

"Teddy, we did want to talk to you." Ginny said, placing a cup in front of Teddy. "But are you feeling well? Do you want to stay in here with us?"

"Just a mild headache, but I'm used to those, aren't I?" Teddy asked, casting a small smile at Ginny.

"Right. At least your attitude hasn't changed." Harry commented, clutching his mug in his hands and sitting next to Teddy. "Ernie came by last night."

Teddy didn't comment, but watched Harry and waited for him to continue.

"He's been doing research." Ginny said. "And he told us last night that he found a Healer in America who may be able to help you."

Teddy switched his gaze to her. "America? Little far, isn't it?"

"He said he'd come here, and he'd bring his niece." Harry said. As he said it, he could practically see the response forming in Teddy's mind.

"That's flattering, but I've got Vic."

Harry grinned as Teddy spoke. Teddy was acting like Harry had always known him to act. It was a relief, truly, to see Teddy's personality return, even if it was most likely temporary.

"No, Teddy, his niece was the same as you. One werewolf parent, one- uh, one non werewolf." Ginny explained, her lips curving into a slight smile. "She was sick too, but now she's not, and the American Healer wants to help you. Says he needs a couple of weeks to finish his current testing, but he wants to come here, for you."

"But Teddy, it's your choice." Harry said quickly. "And you need to know that Healer Munslow said there may be side effects-"

"Can't be worse than throwing up mouthfuls of blood all over your godfather. Ruined the moment, didn't it?" Teddy asked.

" _Scourgify_ does wonders, Ted." Harry said. "I've had worse happen."

"Teddy, his niece is ten years older than you. She's been healthy for quite a while now, but there was some issues beforehand." Ginny explained.

"What kind of issues?" Teddy asked.

"Well, she transformed. Wolfsbane helped keep her in her right mind during, but it lasted nearly two years before she got better. She's alright now, though." Ginny explained. "Ernie's just not sure about how you can handle it, after these last couple of months."

"What do you think?" Teddy asked them.

"Teddy, it should be your choice. If you don't want to come to Diagon Alley with us, then enjoy some quiet time and think it over." Harry explained. "And tomorrow, as long as you're feeling alright, I'm taking you to meet your parents."

Teddy snapped his gaze to Harry's. "You mean-?"

Harry nodded. "It's time."


	12. Chapter 12

_**I do want Teddy to have a chance this time, in my other version he didn't.**_

The next morning, Harry was surprised to find Teddy already drinking tea in the kitchen when he woke up. Harry had said they'd have to do it in the morning because Harry had to work that afternoon, and he was genuinely pleased to see Teddy awake and alert.

Harry set about making breakfast, and afterwards, they walked out into the yard.

"I'll move the spot after we're done here." Harry explained. "It'd be dangerous for anyone other than me to know where it is, you understand, right?"

Teddy nodded. Harry led him to one of the two trees in the yard, running his wand over a section of bark that swung open to reveal a tiny box. Harry took out the box, handing it to Teddy.

"Turn it over in your hand thrice, and don't let it go. They'll stay only as long as you hold it. I'll leave you alone." Harry explained, before heading back to the house.

Teddy opened the small box, pulling out a small black stone. He turned it three times, and heard movement beside him. He turned, almost expecting Harry, but it was another man. A man with his hair, and his eyes, with scars lining his face. Standing next to the man was a dark haired woman, who looked remarkably like a young Androemda. His parents smiled at him.

"Dad?" Teddy asked. "Mum?"

"We're so sorry, Teddy." Remus said. "We never wanted you to go through this."

"What should I do?" Teddy asked them. "Should I take the cure?"

"Teddy, you're a smart boy, you'll know what to choose." Tonks said. "But it has to be what you feel is right."

"If you were alive, would you want me to?"

"We can't choose for you." Remus explained. "Alive or not, it's not our place."

"Would you do it?" Teddy asked his father. "If there was a way for you to be cured?"

"In a heartbeat." Remus answered.

* * *

A few hours passed, and Teddy talked with his parents about everything. After all, 17 years was a long time to catch up on. Harry returned, dressed in his Auror robes, as Teddy said a final goodbye to his parents and returned the stone to the box. He handed the box to Harry and threw his arms around him.

"Thank you, Harry."


	13. Chapter 13

**_I'm trying to work in things mentioned in the other version, but it's getting difficult the longer I make it._**

Harry was sitting outside the sealed door, elbows on his knees, clutching his wand. He leaned his head against the wall, knowing the moon was about to rise. Ginny was upstairs, placing her own enchantments on Al and Lily's rooms so they wouldn't hear anything. Harry had suggested a silencing charm on Teddy's room, but Ginny wanted to be able to hear _if_ Teddy transformed at all.

Ginny appeared in the hallway, looking down at him. "Tea?" She asked, holding out a hand to him. He took her hand, following her to the kitchen. Ginny walked over to the kettle, waving her wand over it to boil the water. She poured two cups, placing one in front of Harry. Harry nearly spilled his tea all over himself when Teddy's screams started.

Ginny lay a hand on his arm. "He'll be alright, there's nothing we can do right now." She said, her voice shaking slightly. The longer the screaming lasted, the worse Harry felt. For Munslow's niece, this happened for two years. Could Harry last for _two years_ hearing Teddy's cries?

It must have been nearly an hour before it became silent. Harry rose quickly when he noticed the silence.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as he rushed out of the kitchen. She rushed to follow.

"I have to check, Gin." Harry said, removing the enchantments surrounding the door.

"Harry, if the Wolfsbane didn't work-"

"It's never been ineffective for normal werewolves." Harry said. "And Munslow said it helped his niece."

Harry swung open the door, but Ginny noticed the grip on his wand had tightened. Harry lit his wand and entered, Ginny behind him. Beside the bed, under the window, a large brown wolf lay on its side. Its shoulder was bleeding heavily, and Harry noticed blood dripping from what was left of Teddy's bedside table.

"Oh, Teddy." Harry said, leaning down to examine the bleeding shoulder. The wolf eyed him and gave him a halfhearted growl. "I'm not going to touch it, I was going to heal it."

Ginny stepped around them, repairing the bedside table with a wave of her wand. "Let's at least get him on the bed, he's not spending the night on the floor. We'll deal with his shoulder properly in the morning." She said, tucking her wand into her pocket.

Harry nodded, tucking his wand away as well. Harry grabbed the wolf's back legs as Ginny tucked her hands below his uninjured shoulder. They placed him on the bed, Ginny tucking a pillow under his head. Harry draped a blanket over the wolf, leaving his shoulder exposed.

"It may get cold tonight." Harry said before Ginny could say anything.

She smirked, ruffling the wolf's fur between his ears. "We'll see you in the morning, Teddy."

* * *

 _ **So I imagine werewolves looking exactly like wolves just with different nose shapes, more human eyes and different tails(as they were described). Not that two leg standing thing we saw in PoA.**_

 _ **Also, I am kind of going full moon by full moon here, but I will bring actual Munslow scenes in the next chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I do want Teddy to have a chance this time, in my other version he didn't.**_

It was nearly noon, and Ginny was just starting to clean the lunch dishes while Harry was at the table with Lily and Albus.

"But, Dad, you _knew_ Wood, obviously you think he is the best Quidditch player!" Albus was saying.

"Now, that's not true. I think your Mum is the best Quidditch player. I said that Oliver is _one_ of the best."

"I thought you didn't support Puddlemere?" Ginny asked from the sink.

"I don't support the team, but I do support Oliver. He's doing fantastic." Harry explained.

"Ah, I've heard." Ginny said. "I had to write an article on how Puddlemere defeated the Harpies last week. Not my best work, I might add."

"So you're still a bit biased, are you?" Harry asked.

"No, Lily kept distracting me with her dungbombs." Ginny said, turning to face them.

"I wasn't anywhere near the living room!" Lily said defensively. "I was setting them off in Al's room!"

" _I know_." Albus said. "But the smell carries, Lil."

"And that is exactly why Lily has the chore of raking the leaves today. Isn't that right, Lily?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Yes, Mum." Lily grumbled.

"But if Lily was the one who got into trouble, why do _I_ have to help her?" Albus asked.

"Because I said so." Ginny said simply.

"But-"

"Al, don't argue." Harry said. "Or you won't be going to the Burrow this evening to play Quidditch with Roxy and Lucy."

"It should only take about an hour for you two to rake the leaves." Ginny said. "Why don't you get started?"

Lily and Albus both sighed before grabbing their jackets and heading outside. "Harry, I wanted to ask you about next week." Ginny said, when the kids were outside.

"What about next week?" Harry asked.

"It's Halloween."

"Oh."

"Mum's invited us over for dinner that night, everyone will be there. I told her I would let her know, I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not. Or will you be working?"

"No, I've given myself the day off." Harry said. "I wasn't really planning anything, other than visiting my parents. No, I'll come to the Burrow. Us adults haven't all been together since summer, I'm sure Molly will be excited."

"I'm just going to check to make sure that Al and Lily are actually raking the leaves and not just wasting time, then I'll come back and let Mum know that we'll all be there." Ginny said, heading for the door as well.

Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He glanced at the clock on the wall. He stood, heading down the hall to Teddy's room. He had checked on Teddy just before dawn, leaving pajamas on Teddy's bed and telling him to come into the kitchen when he felt up to it. It had been hours now, and Harry wanted to heal his shoulder. Teddy had continued to not allow Harry near his shoulder throughout the night, but Harry wasn't sure if it was Teddy or the wolf that demanded Harry back off when he tried to get close. After all, the one time Harry had been face to face with a werewolf, the werewolf had been incredibly dangerous. Harry had never been face to face with one that had taken Wolfsbane.

Harry opened the door quietly, peering into the dark room. Teddy was laying on his bed, back to the door. He had ignored the pajama shirt that Harry had dropped onto his bed, but Harry couldn't blame him. Harry had his fair share of arm injuries and getting a shirt on over an injury was rarely worth the struggle. Blood had dripped into the pants he was wearing, making Harry certain that his shoulder had been bleeding recently, or was still doing so. Harry was glad to see the pain potions that Ginny left were now empty.

"Ted?"

Teddy rolled over, accepting Harry's hand to help him sit up.

"Are you in pain?" Harry asked, flicking his wand to open the curtains and allow sunlight into the room. Teddy winced against the brightness.

"Not too much, the pain potions Ginny left earlier helped a lot." Teddy said.

"Can I take care of your shoulder now?" Harry asked, gesturing to the bottle of Dittany on Teddy's bedside table.

"I'm sorry about that." Teddy said. "I was in a lot of pain, and I couldn't really control that reaction-"

"Teddy, it's fine. I understand." Harry said, picking up the Dittany. "Has it been bleeding all morning?"

"I don't think so. It did bleed when I was trying to get dressed, but I think it's stopped."

Harry nodded, leaning over his shoulder. Using his wand, he cleaned away the excess blood to reveal the wound itself, and dripped a few drops of Dittany onto it. Once the green smoke vanished, Harry was satisfied with the mostly healed wound.

"Come on." Harry said, placing the bottle on Teddy's table and gathering the empty potion bottles. "You should eat some lunch."


	15. Chapter 15

_**I do want Teddy to have a chance this time, in my other version he didn't.**_

 _ **And as you recall, I'm going moon by moon. This chapter will include the aftermath of October's moon and Halloween dinner, though. Because Molly Weasley, guys.**_

 _ **Also, I totally don't feel like describing Munslow, so you can see him however you want.**_

"You're looking better than when we first met." Munslow commented. "And I think that's a good sign. I've got the next month's worth of potions, and I'm going to leave the instructions on how to brew it. Is that alright, Harry? I need to be getting home, but I will check up on you, Teddy, every few weeks to see how things are going."

Harry nodded. "I'm sure we can manage it." He said, accepting the box and parchment from Munslow.

"I do have a question though." Teddy said. "If being a werewolf has made full moons more bearable for me, why can't I just remain like this?"

Munslow and Harry looked at him shocked. "Teddy, to choose such would be a mistake. Werewolves do not live long, they suffer-" Munslow began.

"Not to mention, I'm sure your mother would come back just to kill me if I let that happen." Harry added. "Your father suffered, Teddy. We don't want for you."

"We just have to get through this phase, and you'll be healthy again."

* * *

"Teddy!" Molly exclaimed, rushing to grab him in a bone crushing hug. "I wasn't sure you'd join us, but I'm so glad to see you! Looking a little peaky, though, aren't you? Never mind that, dear, what's important is that you're doing well right now. You are, aren't you?"

Teddy nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm feeling fine right now."

"Munslow thinks that it's a good sign that this last full moon was one of the better ones." Harry explained, accepting a hug from Molly. "Are we the last?" He asked, as Molly hugged Lily and Albus.

"Hm?" Molly asked, straightening up. "Oh, no. We're waiting on George, and Percy. Where's Ginny?"

"She'll be along, she just had to finish her article and send it off." Harry explained as Molly led them into the sitting room. Arthur stood from where he was sitting with Rose and Hugo, stepping forward to greet them.

In another half hour, everyone had finally arrived. The kids that weren't Hogwarts age yet(Rose, Hugo, Albus, Lily, Molly II, Roxeanne and Fred II) convinced Ginny and Ron to take them to play Quidditch before dinner. Harry and Hermione launched into a discussion with Arthur and Percy about work at the Ministry, while Angelina and Audrey drifted off to help Molly prepare dinner. Charlie, who had arrived for a short visit that morning, was talking with George about his shop. Bill and Fleur sat with Teddy, discussing curse breaking at Gringotts- one of the careers Teddy had been interested in.

* * *

There were 21 of them, so Molly had given the task of setting up tables and enchantments to keep them warm in the garden to Charlie, Bill and Percy. When they were all sitting together, it was shortly before dusk. Hermione enchanted floating lanterns to give them soft light as it grew darker. For once, on Halloween night, Harry didn't think of his parents' deaths. He thought of his entire family, even the ones who weren't at the table. He watched Ginny laugh at something her father said, at Lily laughing at a joke Teddy had told. Hermione and Ron caught his eye, grinning at him.


	16. Chapter 16

**_I think we're getting down to the last few chapters. And then I'll be able to focus all of my energy on Raising the Rainbow(which keeps reshaping itself in my head so idk)_**

* * *

It was snowing for three days when it happened. Teddy had felt fine before and during November's full moon, but it was the two days after when he started to feel... not right. He told Ginny he was just tired, which wasn't a lie. He was tired. He was extremely tired. What he didn't tell her was that he was having difficulty breathing- more than he had in the past- or that there was a sharp pain throbbing in his chest.

He just assumed it was normal. Maybe the cold aggravated the pains of transformation, maybe it was a side effect of Munslow's potion. It was late on the second day after the full moon when he began to feel dizzy. He figured it was because he didn't eat much that day.

It was shortly after dawn when he tried to get out of bed, but felt too exhausted. He couldn't even find enough energy to call for Harry or Ginny- the former was probably in the kitchen having coffee before work and the latter probably in the sitting room starting a new Quidditch article.

His head was throbbing now, so he closed his eyes and blocked out the morning light, hoping to sleep just a little longer.

* * *

Ron came around with the kids before he went to work. Rose and Hugo usually went to the Burrow for the day, but Molly had come down with a flu and despite taking potions, Ron wanted to give her time to rest.

"Do you have time for tea?" Ginny asked as Rose and Hugo joined Lily and Albus outside in the snow.

"Of course, George doesn't need me to be there for another hour or so, he said." Ron replied, sitting with her at the table.

She summoned a second cup, handing it to him. She paused as she went to pick up her own. "I'm just going to see if Teddy's awake, he wasn't up for breakfast." She said, getting up and heading down the hall.

She reached Teddy's room, knocking lightly. When there was no response, she opened the door slowly. "Teddy? Are you up?" She asked, approaching the bed. She stopped, her heart racing. Teddy wasn't breathing, his lips were a terrible shade of blue.

"Teddy?" She asked again, shaking him. She felt his chest, there was a heartbeat-

"RON!" She screamed. "RON!"

There were pounding footsteps and Ron appeared. He looked at Ginny, clutching the unconscious teenager's shirt and staring back at him with wide eyes. "Ron, help me." She said.

He nodded, pulling out his wand. Concentrating, his silver dog appeared and vanished. He walked over to Ginny and Teddy, and they pulled Teddy to his feet, draping one of his arms over Ron's shoulder and the other over Ginny. They dragged him over to the fireplace.

"The kids-" Ron said.

"I'll send a Patronus to Fleur from St Mungo's, they'll be fine."

* * *

 _ **"George, emergency at Gin's. Taking Teddy to St Mungo's, alert Harry. Will be late for the shop today."**_

George watched the silver dog dissipate, before striding over to the fireplace in the office of the shop. "Angelina, watch the shop!" He yelled, before grabbing Floo Powder and vanishing.

The Ministry was extremely busy, and George had to push his way through the crowd to get to the lifts. The lifts were as crowded as the atrium, and George had trouble pushing his way out into the Auror office. He rushed over to Harry's office, but there was no response when he knocked. An Auror passed by, and he grabbed his arm.

"Where's Harry?" He asked the Auror.

"Auror Potter is in a meeting with some of the senior Aurors, preparing for a raid."

George headed for Hermione's office next. Turning a corner, he bumped into a very solid figure coming off of the lifts.

"Oh, Kingsley, mate, I'm sorry-" George started.

The Minister raised an eyebrow and smiled. "No harm done, George." He said, amused. "I was just heading to see Hermione-"

"I've got to get back to my shop, can you pass a message on for me?"

Kingsley nodded. "I'm sure I could-"

"Great. Listen, Teddy's turned for the worse or something- Ron didn't clarify, he just said they're taking him to St Mungo's. I tried to find Harry to tell him, but he's not in his office. I figured Hermione-"

"Hermione will be able to tell Harry." Kingsley finished. "I'll let her know."

* * *

Harry knew it. Deep down, he _knew_. Upon returning from his meeting, a junior Auror told him that someone had been looking for him. And when Hermione burst into his office because she got word from Kingsley who got word from George who heard from Ron, who had been at the house at the time, he knew what was coming before she said anything. He had barely been at work an hour, Hermione would have just arrived, there would be no other reason for her to be in his office at this time of morning.

"Ron was at your place, with Ginny- and well, he sent a Patronus to George saying he'd be late for work and George sent a message to Kingsley about _what_ Ron had said and so Kingsley came to me for me to tell you because Ginny wouldn't have the time-"

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked, standing behind his desk.

"Harry, sit down." She said. When he didn't, she sighed. "Harry, _please_."

Harry sat, narrowing his eyes at Hermione in the process. She sat on the chair across from his desk, taking a deep breath. "Harry, Teddy's in St Mungo's."

"What?"

"Ginny found him, I guess. Ron was there this morning, Ginny was going to watch the kids while we worked, right? And Ginny went to see if Teddy was awake-"

"And he wasn't."

"He wasn't. They've taken him to St Mungo's. Harry, you should go."


	17. Chapter 17

**_I think we're getting down to the last few chapters. And then I'll be able to focus all of my energy on Raising the Rainbow(which keeps reshaping itself in my head so idk)_**

* * *

Ginny was pacing in the reception area, the Welcome Witch at the front desk giving her a stare every few moments. Harry strode toward Ginny, who threw her arms around him.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "Where are the kids?"

"Fleur's with them." Ginny explained. "No one's told me anything yet, Ernie arrived a few minutes ago-"

"I don't understand, he didn't seem sick to me yesterday. Did you notice anything?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "He was quiet, quieter than he's been lately, said he was tired."

Harry sank into one of the chairs, but Ginny began to pace again. "Gin, why not sit-?"

"What if it was us? What if the potion only made him worse?" She asked. "Harry, what if _he doesn't make it_?"

Harry caught her arm as she passed him, pulling her into a chair beside him. "Ginny, listen. Everything will be fine."

It seemed like hours had passed, but when Harry checked his watch, it hadn't even been one hour since his arrival. Ginny had stopped pacing, and was now sitting on the edge of her seat, staring towards a wall, as if hoping the wall would provide the answers she wanted.

Healers passed, and Harry hoped they'd bring news, but each walked right by. Harry clutched Ginny's hand tightly as they waited.

* * *

Ernie leaned against the corridor wall, trying to pull his thoughts together. _Seventeen. The kid was seventeen._

And that wasn't right. His parents had _died_ for him, his grandmother did everything she could to ensure he had a good life- and none of it mattered now. Because behind Ernie, behind the closed door, Teddy Lupin's life had ended.


End file.
